gameboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Boy Camera
The Game Boy Camera, released as Pocket Camera (ポケットカメラ) in Japan, is an official Nintendo accessory for the handheld Game Boy Super Game Boy gaming consoles and was released in 1998. The Game Boy Camera was featured in the 1999 edition of Guinness World Records for being the world's smallest digital camera, though this record has since been broken. Colours and Versions The Game Boy Camera comes in five different standard colors: blue, green, red, yellow and clear purple (Japan only). There was also a limited edition gold The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time version, which contains different stamps from the standard versions and was available only in the USA through a mail order offer from Nintendo Power. 200px-Game-Boy-Camera.jpg|A Game Boy Camera in red m3Efx2J8rjZ-s_DbSv5-6eQ.jpg|A yellow Game Boy Camera nintendo-gameboy-camera-green-loose.jpg|A green Game Boy Camera nintendo-gameboy-pocket-camera-blue-loose.jpg|A blue Game Boy Camera Easter Eggs The Game Boy Camera's software came with a few Easter eggs. If the "Run" button was pressed while the user was on one of menu screens, the game would sometimes freeze, and an image of a "vandalized" face would appear with the text "Who are you running from?" or "create animation!!" often startling the user with its disturbing image. Very rarely, it would appear along with another picture saying "Don't be so silly!". The U.S. version of the game had three such faces, that would appear during different times, such as after system errors. The Japanese version had two additional faces not available in the American version, including Mario, from Super Mario Brothers and a young girl who is the daughter of one of the developers. Usually however, a different screen that has a picture of Africa and says, "You are now crossing the equator - Jambo Nintendo!" pops up. If, during the credits, the user pressed the "B" button, a dancing man would appear on the screen. The man appears to be Shigeru Miyamoto, creator of Mario the music they can hear in the background (while he's dancing) is actually a Jamaican riddim called punnany (played by several reggae/dancehall artists). On the title screen, pressing the up button on the D-pad will make Mario dance faster, and pressing the down button on the D-pad will make him dance slower. While taking a picture, if any button on the D-pad is pressed rapidly, the color palette would flip, causing white to become black, and vice versa on the monochrome (4 color) screen. This is combined with the sound effect of a car honking. There are many differences in the Japanese version of the game. For example, in the Japanese version, the first Space fever II boss is a drawn picture, Mario dances differently, frames 2 and 7 are different, almost all stamps are different, there are no mario stamps, there are more Pokémon stamps, the animation page shows an anime girl, wild frames 2, 5, and 6 are Pokémon frames, the edit page shows a bird house, a doll, a face, and happy. Lastly, Album B photos are different. External links *Official Japanese page Category:Game Boy Accessories